The Buffy Diaries
by stardiouses
Summary: "-Carm, it is not what you think. –Laura kept wandering in the room. She knelt next to the mattress. – It's just a silly thing." Indeed, it was a silly thing, but she couldn't let Carmilla find out about it.


Set between the end of Season 1 and the Christmas Special.  
Send me prompts on tumblr if you want to :) My username is stardiouses.

* * *

-Just let me check one more time – Laura was scanning the room. There weren't many places to search but she knew exactly where she'd find her…

-What are you looking for? Seriously Laura, we could have left an hour ago. – She had promised Laf that she would help them smuggle a dissected squirrel. They hid it on her bag, saying that Perry won't 'security check' it. She didn't pack many things anyway, there was a lot of free space and the Frankredhead had a point 'You know, with all the blood and stuff, George will be safer there. Yes, George, the squirrel'. Actually, George IV, but _whatever_. The problem was that it would be just a matter of time until Perry found out about the stowaway and it won't be pretty. And Carmilla would like to keep him, George was somehow cute, with his zoned out expression. Just like Laura at that moment.

-Hey, Creampuff, everything OK? Just tell me what did you lost and I'll help you. –This was literally the fourth time that they come to their room searching for an unknown item. The first time she just stayed at a corner looking at Laura fidgeting around without paying much attention about what she was doing. The second time, she kept asking about what was she looking for. The third time Carmilla just laid in the mattress watching the ceiling, listening to furniture being moved and Laura hitting her head at wooden corners. The fourth time was a combination of the above but a thought got into her head. There wouldn't be a fifth time, not if they wanted to take George on vacation. She would have to confront Laura.

-Listen, sweetheart. Just tell me what are you searching. I won't laugh and if you don't want me to, I won't even ask anything. – She spoke looking at her empty coke/blood can. There are certain subjects that Laura completely avoided and she wouldn't push it, but _goddammit woman_ , there are like three floors of stairs and she didn't want to spend other hour walking around the building.

-Carm, it is not what you think. – Laura kept wandering in the room. She knelt next to the mattress. – It's just a silly thing. – She opened the drawers – I'm just curious about where it is – She went to the bathroom and opened the mirror – Go to the car Carm, I'll find it or I'll drop it – She looked between the bed and the headboard. _Wait a minute_ , she wasn't really searching.

-Ok, you are telling me what are we doing here at this moment or I'll tell Perry that you put a dissected squirrel in my bag.

\- I told you, we are… a dissected what?

-Squirrel, now it's your turn to answer.

-I don't want to know. And… I am searching for – _think fast, think fast_ – my teddy bear!

-You don't have a teddy bear.

-Yes I do, but I didn't want you to find out.

-Well, let's say you have one. How on Earth could it fit between the bed and the headboard?

-It's a small bear.

Carmilla's eyebrows raised and her laugh wasn't amused at all. Laura couldn't find a scape of the situation. _Useless vampire_ , why did she insist in escort her to their bedroom? Well, goblins and orcs lurking in the hall, but she should have stopped after the third time, or at least after she knocked out a gremlin all by herself.

-We don't have time for this, just spit it out.

-Ok, I'll tell you in the car. – That would give her time to think about an excuse- Go ahead, I'll go to the bathroom and I'll catch up with you in the stairs.

Laura smiled and felt a little guilt for making all this scandal for something so small. But one thing led to another and _why_ did she keep a 'secret diary' on the first place? She waited until Carmilla had left the room to get it. She lifted her girlfriend's, _girlfriend's?_ mattress. She gave herself a mental pat for the hiding place.

Step one done. She put the journal in her clothes. She secured it with her jean's waist and covered it with her loose shirt. Step two done. She'll have to reach the car's trunk for step 3.

The door opened shyly and Laura stood still for a second. She could knock out another gremlin with her diary. _Oh_ … a vampire would be a little more difficult to deal.

-I don't know what all this is about – Carmilla spoke soflty - If you don't want to share whatever it was with me, you don't have to.

-Oh, Carm– _Great job Laura, you activated the broody vampire mode_. She gave her a little peck – It's not that I don't want to share it with you, it's just that – Carmilla hugged her by the waist, _oh damn_.

-What is this?

-My teddy bear… – At this point it was better to let it die. Not that Carmilla would let it die, though. Laura took the journal out of her pants and handled it towards her, luckily she won't open it.

-Oh, Creampuff, you should have just told me that you were looking for a class' notebook. I know how you are with academic's stuff. Cute little nerd. What subject is this from? – She was eyeing it. Would it be suspicious if she took it back like, right now? - I didn't know you were taking, ehm, Literature? This semester. Actually, this is good stuff. Tell me you didn't hand in your HagridxDumbledore fics as classwork.

-Yes, sometimes. No, wait, what? Yes, fanfics! I wrote fanfics there. –Just a second and she will give her diary back.

Carmilla had read her fics before and there was nothing in that notebook that could surprise her. Still, she found it cute that she was so embarrassed about it. She kept skipping pages until something got her attention.

-Fangs? What fandom is this about?

-The Buffy Diaries. - She facepalmed herself mentally. Realization hit Carmilla as she started reading it aloud.

-The way her fangs showed between her lips were the perfect harmony between beauty and power -Carmilla smirked, _beauty and power, eh?-_ I can't help getting hypnotized by the image, the blood dripping to her chin, the contrast trying to shade the innocence in her smile - _Innocent? Well, that's a first_ – what I like the most of her are her eyes. They seem to get darker every time I lost myself into them, but at the same time it's easier to see through them, to get a glimpse of her soul… – _Soul?_ Her smirk dropped.

She closed the notebook and held it against herself.

–The Buffy Diaries? - She could see Laura's sinking into the mattress with her peripheral sight.

-Oh my Goodness. -She was covering her face.

-More like the Creampuff's diaries. –Carmilla leaned next to her and kissed her hands where the lips would have been – Come on, don't cover your face, let me see your soul – She laughed.

-Oh, shut up!


End file.
